


The Emma Effect

by FlyYouFools (MK47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK47/pseuds/FlyYouFools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina enjoy a night out, but Regina is convinced everyone is hitting on Emma and doesn't like that one bit. Established SwanQueen. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emma Effect

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" Emma reached across the table and intertwined her fingers with Regina's, rubbing her thumb along the side of her palm.

The couple was on a rare date outside Storybrooke, at a hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant in the Old Port. Emma dreamed up the impromptu road trip to cheer up her love, who was having a spectacularly bad Friday.

_"Good afternoon, gorgeous," Emma chimed brightly._

_Regina huffed into the phone in disgust._

_"What's wrong?" Concern tinted the blonde's voice; Regina could picture green eyes wrinkling at the corners._

_The mayor immediately softened at her partner's sincerity. While others would wisely flee her moods like a burning building, Emma ran in, intent on rescue. Always The Savior, Regina thought._

_"I'm having a terrible day. The community center developers are now six weeks behind schedule, the transfer station truck broke down, the Health Department says they're running low on flu shots – already – and there was some sort of riot/mass escape at the Animal Shelter. The shelter run by_ your father."

E _mma had to stifle a laugh. Regina never referred to David and Mary Margaret as her parents unless they did something wrong._

_"Everyone in this town is an imbecile."_

_Emma coughed pointedly._

_"Except you," Regina amended gently. "And Henry."_

_"I'm sorry…" Emma started, quickly stopping when she got an idea. "What time can you get out?"_

_Regina assessed the papers on her desk and gave her inbox a quick glance. "Five-thirty."_

_"OK. I'll come pick you up."_

_"Why?" she probed, suspiciously._

_Emma chuckled. "Because I love you, woman. And I want to make up for the shitty day you're having, even though – I would like it known – I did nothing to cause it."_

_Regina laughed in spite of herself. Emma could drop her defenses faster than even the most powerful magic._

_"Duly noted, dear."_

_"I'll see you then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Love you."_

_Regina smiled softly, Emma's sincerity overwhelming her still, even a year into their relationship. Even over a phone connection._

_"I love you, too."_

"Come on, talk to me. It is because we're over the line?"

She knew Regina got nervous past Storybrooke's border, but this was the worst she'd seen. The brunette was quiet, and when she wasn't quiet, she looked ready to start launching fireballs. Considering Regina had done that more than a few times in her day, Emma was hoping to sort the problem out immediately.

"Is the food OK?"

"It's excellent," she murmured. Emma glanced at the brunette's plate, which had barely been touched. Had Henry offered up such evidence during a meal, Regina would demand he "do better."

"I'm wearing a dress, I thought you would like that."

"I adore it, you look stunning, darling." The words were sincere but the tone, downhearted.

"Then what is it?"

Regina, sighed, cataloging the events in her head.

_The couple walked Old Port's picturesque cobblestone streets arm in arm, killing time and enjoying an Indian summer evening until their reservation. After a lifetime of royal service and subsequent isolation, Regina was still warming up to public displays of affection. It took six months to get the brunette on her arm in public; Emma, ever-patient, was hoping for hand-holding by Christmas._

_The pair was just passing a park when Emma was nearly knocked over by a tiny force of nature that ran into – then bounced off – her legs as it bolted from the play area._

_The women stopped, glancing down at an adorable toddler, who had landed on her bottom. Tiny, blonde ponytails jutted off the girl's head like antennae and big blue eyes stared up at the statuesque women, half-fascinated, half-terrified._

_"Hey there, hot shot," Emma smiled. "What's your name?" The blonde crouched down – no mean feat in heels and a dress. "My name's Emma."_

_Fear subsiding, the little girl pushed herself up to a standing position with a smile. "Hi!"_

_"Hi," Emma laughed. As she rose, the girl looked at Regina, "Hi!" Regina nodded._

_"Seriously? Say 'hi.'"_

_"Hello."_

_"How old?"_

_"Mmmm, maybe 18 months? 2?"_

_"Sweetie, is your mom or dad here?"_

_The child lifted her arms toward Emma in the universal pick-me-up gesture and the woman complied, unable to resist._

_"Where's your mom or dad, honey?"_

_The little girl hummed merrily, ignoring the question in favor of playing with Emma's blonde curls and tapping her earrings, which swung back and forth._

_"Hi!"_

_Regina chuckled. "This is one of your better interrogations. I'm beginning to like this child."_

_Emma scoffed, scanning the area for a frantic parent but finding none. "We better find a cop."_

_As the pair walked with their new charge, Regina's heart warmed at the sight of small babbling blonde being carried ably by the full-grown one. When Emma looked over, rolled her eyes and grinned at their predicament, love coursed so fiercely through Regina's chest it almost hurt._

_Her daydreaming over the domestic scene was broken as a sandy-blonde-haired man thundered down a nearby path, head franticly pivoting right and left, his voice terrified and desperate. "MEGAN! MEGAN!"_

_"I think we found the father," Regina observed coolly._

_Emma directed the girl's attention to the man. "Who's that, honey?"_

_"Da-da!"_

_"Hey!" Emma shouted over to grab his attention. "Is this Megan?" She spun to highlight her new friend, who caught his eye and broke into a wide smile. "Da-da!"_

_The man ran over and skidded to a stop, grabbing the child from Emma's arms. "Oh my God," he wheezed. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He hugged the girl tightly, tears in the corners of his eyes threatening to spill. Regina reached over and subtly squeezed Emma's forearm._

_"Hi," he panted, still catching his breath, "I'm Brad."_

_"Emma," the blonde replied, shaking his free hand. "This is Regina."_

_The relieved father nodded. "I can't thank you enough. I turned my back for a second and then she was gone."_

_"It happens," Emma smiled. "I'm glad we were in the right place."_

_Terror subsided, Regina watched in silent aggravation as Brad focused on Emma, his eyes making a slow path from her bare calves to her sinking neckline, sleeveless toned arms and mass of blonde curls, landing on her kind, expressive face._

_Any sympathy Regina had for the recently terrified man evaporated as she watched her girlfriend get ogled right in front of her._

_"Are you ladies models?" he smiled, returning Megan to the sidewalk. "On your way to a shoot?"_

_"Uh, no," laughed Emma, unaware she was being undressed with his eyes. "We're on our way to dinner."_

_Regina's eyes narrowed in disgust as Brad continued to stare at her girlfriend's chest while his daughter ran around in circles. This child must get lost on a daily basis._

_"Lucky guys," he remarked._

_Regina moved closer to her partner and wound her arm around Emma's waist possessively. "Not quite," she replied, her voice pure ice._

_Undeterred – or oblivious - Brad pressed on. "I owe you," he smiled, eyes only for Emma. "Could I buy you a coffee sometime?"_

_Emma swore she heard Regina growl as the grip on her hip tightened. She giggled nervously, elated at her girlfriend's possessiveness but worried that Brad would soon be set on fire._

_"I'm sorry, but we're from out of town and don't get down here much. I'm glad we could help." Regina's arm fell off her hip as Emma crouched down._

_"Bye, Megan. Be good for Dad."_

_"Hi!" she merrily exclaimed._

_Emma stood to find a fuming Regina who grabbed her hand, pulling her away in a huff._

"He was hitting on you."

"He was not. He was just grateful. He was harmless," Emma soothed.

"He couldn't stop staring at your chest."

"Can you blame him?" Emma grinned, proud as a peacock.

"Are you really this naïve?"

"Seriously? You're going to let that ruin our night?"

"It's not just that," the brunette huffed.

"What else, then?"

Regina ticked off her evidence. "The valet who took your keys with a leer, the man at the bar who tried to buy you a drink – _after molesting you visually_ – and—"

"Are you upset no one is hitting on you?" Emma quipped, trying to assuage her lover's frustration.

"No! I am spoken for."

Warmth spread across Emma's chest at the declaration. "That you are."

Emma could only laugh. Regina's insecurity was adorable, although she doubted the brunette would think so. When they first began their relationship, Regina's self-doubt over their romance raged. Nearly every other week, she would try to break up with Emma fearing the blonde would soon come to her senses, realize her folly and end their affair herself. Emma worked long and hard to convince the former Evil Queen that not only was she worthy of love, she deserved it.

Emma gazed across the table at the woman she adored, the one who meant more than she could express and who currently was verging very close to an annoyed pout.

"And then there's—"

"And what can I do for you now?" husked Amanda, their young, pert, redheaded waitress. She sidled up to their table, back to Regina, all assets and attention trained on the blonde.

"I would love a glass of water. Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine," she hissed in reply.

"I'll be right back." The waitress sauntered off slowly, a small sway in her hips. She turned, caught Emma's eye and winked as she sashayed her way to the bar.

"That's it! I—"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no," she cooed. Emma reached across the table and took both of Regina's hands in her own. Not only was it meant to soothe, it would also stop any potential fireballs from making an appearance.

"She winked at you," she fumed.

"I know. And you know I'm not encouraging it. Right?"

Regina calmed down a touch. "I know, you're just being yourself. Which is lovely."

"Why, thank you." Emma tenderly squeezed Regina's hands.

"Never trust a redhead, they're wicked to the core." Regina dropped her head, feeling inferior. "Why do they ignore my attachment to you? It's obvious we're a couple."

"It's obvious I love you," Emma purred. "How could you ever think I would even look at someone else?"

"Be quiet, you sweet talker. Those Charming genes are getting bolder by the day, gods help us." Regina's lips turned up a fraction of an inch at the corners.

"Ah ha! A smile. I saw it. I saw it!" Emma brought one of Regina's hands to her mouth, placing a long kiss to her knuckles.

"I don't know how anyone could ignore you, you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen." Emma reached over once more, intertwining her fingers with the brunette's, lazily rubbing her hand with her thumb.

"Must I constantly hold your hand? Sit on your lap? Shove my tongue down your throat to stake my claim?"

"For the record, I object to none of those."

"I'm serious," she protested with a wry grin. "I don't like people trying to take what's…"

"What's what?"

Regina looked wounded, an appearance Emma hadn't seen since their informal custody dispute after she crawled up out of a well. "What's…mine." The brunette sighed, dejectedly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't objectify you. It's not what I mean, but it's how I feel. Does that even make sense?"

Emma grinned. "Of course it does. I'm not insulted. And you're right; I am yours because I'm giving myself to you. It's free will. And I love you more than I can say."

A blush took hold across Regina's face, the naked emotion overwhelming.

"That's what I love about you," the blonde breathed. "When you love, you love deeply. And I feel loved. I feel cherished, more so than I ever have in my life."

The waitress returned with Emma's water. "What else can I do for you?" she purred.

"Excuse me?" Regina started meekly. The waitress turned around just in time for Regina to sneeze. Her arm jerked, sending her glass of merlot splattering onto the server's chest, staining her pristine white shirt in angry red streaks and blotches.

Emma gasped, her mouth forming a perfect circle, while the redhead seethed and dripped onto the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she drawled, the Evil Queen returning in her voice. "I am terribly clumsy." Amanda stalked away without a word.

"Regina Mills!" Emma hissed, her shock morphing into amusement. She dropped her head into her hands as her girlfriend unleashed a low, dirty chuckle. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," she purred.

Emma lifted her head, eyes eager, her hand shooting in the air. "Check!"

XXXX

The couple returned to their hotel, another surprise set up by Emma. Their joined hands detached when Emma headed for the front desk, Regina the elevator.

"Head back to the room. My key's not working. I'll get them to fix it, then I'll join you."

Ten minutes later, Emma did just that, walking up to the brunette, planting a chaste kiss on her lips and grabbing her hand.

"Come on," she tugged eagerly. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Once in the elevator, Emma inserted a key in the panel, turned it and pressed the top button.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back in the old world. I've had enough for two lifetimes, thank you."

Emma tilted her head in request. "Trust me?"

"Always."

The elevator stopped, its doors opening to the dark roof. City lights bathed the area in shadows, lights from the harbor islands flickering in the distance. Regina could see the ferries making their way across the bay, cutting gently through the silver-tinted waters.

"What's that?" she asked, watching a pulsing beam in the distance.

"Spring Point Ledge Lighthouse. Pretty, huh?"

Emma looked around for a minute, then with a triumphant "ah-ha!" flicked on the roof lights; the entire roof was lit by tiny white fairy lights. Regina's eyes grew wide as the shadows gave way to a beautiful rooftop garden. Miniature trees, shrubbery and potted flowering plants decorated the space in brilliant greens. Row after row of white folding chairs lined either side, the ocean and islands as a backdrop. Positioned at the head of the chairs was a white gazebo arch, red and yellow flowers entwined throughout the latticework.

"This is beautiful," Regina breathed.

Emma walked up, embracing her from behind, leaning her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"I heard this place had a pretty roof. There's a wedding tomorrow, I asked the clerk if we could take a look."

"Did he try to sleep with you?" she quipped.

Emma laughed, the movement tickling Regina's neck. "Ooooh, so jealous. My baby…"

"You know I despise that endearment."

Emma affectionately squeezed her girlfriend with an emphatic "Mmmmm!" then took her hand and led her to the front. "Check out the view up close."

Regina didn't realize her lover had pulled her under the arch until she was there. She looked back at the rest of the rooftop garden, then out toward the islands and lighthouse.

"Ahem."

Regina looked down and found Emma on one knee, proffering an open velvet box with a gleaming diamond ring. She gasped sharply.

"I've been carrying this around with me forever, waiting for the right moment. I know this is it."

Regina could see the tears in Emma's brilliant green eyes, fairy lights sparkling in the moisture.

"I love you. I cherish you. I adore you. You love me despite my faults, which are many." Emma chuckled, droplets about to spill.

Tears raced down Regina's cheeks in wet trails as she laughed at the blonde's statement. She blinked to clear her eyes, sniffled and exhaled shakily.

"If you say yes, I will spend the rest of my life giving you the happy ending you deserve. Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

A strangled sob escaped from Regina's throat. Unable to speak she nodded vigorously, which prompted a beaming Emma to slip the ring on the brunette's finger. She rose and leaned in to tenderly kiss her fiancé and stroke her wet cheek.

"Can I hear the yes? I've kinda dreamed of it."

Regina's head was dropped, shoulders shaking with emotion.

"It is yes, right?"

The brunette lifted her head, a brilliant smile belying the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Of course," she whispered, unable to completely regain her voice. "Yes, Emma Swan. I will marry you." She paused, overcome at the words. "I will be your wife."

Emma grinned, enveloping her tiny future wife in a crushing embrace. The blonde pulled back, Regina still in her arms.

"This will be a great story to tell the kids some day," Emma laughed. " 'Hey, did you know Mom threw a glass of wine at our waitress the night I asked her to marry me?' "

"I did not throw the glass at that woman," Regina protested. "I…" The brunette stopped short, suddenly comprehending Emma's statement. "Did you say kids?"

Emma smirked, raised an eyebrow and pulled her fiancé in for a long, tender kiss.

The End


End file.
